ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
DNAliens
DNAliens are 1/2 any alien species 1/2 Xenocytes who serve the Highbreed despite their speciesism. They often use ID Masks that can make them look human. They thrive on cold weather. Dwayne has confirmed DNAliens are hybrids, not a species, so they are not in any Omnitrix Database. Victims DNAliens are created when a Xenocyte bonds with a host and is forcibly turned it into a DNAlien, as explained by one in which the DNAlien half of the parasite controls the host half because the host half is "repulsive" to them. These parasites were going to be shipped off in large trucks, but were destroyed thanks to the efforts of Jetray, Gwen, Kevin and Ken. *One example of these parasites is when Ken was forcefully turned into an almost-complete DNAlien and when Ben tried to remove it, he somehow entered the Omnitrix, which asked Ben for the option to remove the "severe genetic damage" caused by the Xenocyte and it is completely removed by the Omnitrix. *In Inside Man, Tyler is transformed into a DNAlien but somehow resisted the "DNAlien programming"; so he was physically a DNAlien, but retained his own mind (even though he was confused in the beginning). **Ben, Gwen and Kevin rescue Tyler from the DNAliens who wanted to reprogram him. Ben then cures Tyler. *Ben and his team turned the DNAliens back into humans using the Omnitrix and a weapon that has the same effect created by Cooper. *As seen in Ben 10: Alien Force The Video Game, Xenocytes can merge with other species. **However, Xenoctyes are unable to merge with Crystalsapiens and Petrosapiens. **It is unknown if Xenocytes have an effect on a more mechanical species, such as a Galvanic Mechamorph but they can merge with hybrids like Kevin. Powers and Abilities DNAliens are best known for spitting out slime from their mouths in order to trap their victims. Only Human, Human/Osmosian and Arachnichimp DNAliens can do this. Some DNAliens have enchanced strength where they can toss around people with ease. DNAliens are good in handling technology such as laser guns to shoot down their foes. Pyronite DNAliens possess the Pyronite's pyrokinesis. Vulpimancer DNAliens possess the ability to fire their quills as projectiles. Human/Osmosian DNAliens possess the abiltiy to absorb matter and energy, just like Osmosians. Null Guardian DNAliens are able to fly and fire lasers from their mouth. Arachnichimp DNAliens are as agile as Arachnichimps. Weakness DNAliens can be reverted to normal by DNA repair devices. DNAliens (not Pyronite DNAliens) are weak to heat and fire. Human DNAliens are weak to high frequency sound. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *''Ben 10 Returns: Part 1'' (first appearance of Human type) *''Ben 10 Returns: Part 2'' *''Everybody Talks About the Weather'' *''Max Out'' *''Plumbers' Helpers'' *''Darkstar Rising'' *''Undercover'' *''Grounded'' *''Inside Man'' *''Birds of a Feather'' *''Unearthed'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 1'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 2'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Simian Says'' (first re-appearance of Human DNAliens, first appearance of Arachnichimp DNAliens) *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (dream) *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' (flashback) Ben 10: Omniverse *''Special Delivery ''(first re-appearance of Human DNAliens; flashback) Types In Series In Games See Also *Xenocyte */Gallery/ Category:Characters Category:Armies Category:Aliens Category:Sapient Beings Category:Mutants Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Alien Force Characters Category:Groups